


咫尺

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 他们距离皆大欢喜的结局不过咫尺之遥。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

> 07/10/1947
> 
> 项目编号：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 项目等级：Level 6 - extremely dangerous
> 
> 项目描述：MAWZ-666-001的形象是一名中年男性，真实出生年月未知，外貌为淡金色短发，异色瞳，右眼为银白色，左眼为深蓝色。身高约为六英尺二英寸，体重约为120磅。体型瘦削，被发现时身着白色衬衫，短款紧身马甲，外披黑色长款双排扣风衣，脚蹬长靴。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001主要异常特性表现为，其能根据个人主观意愿改变特定的物理及生化规律。随着对MAWZ-666-001的深入了解，目前已经发现的异常特征为：①改变引力对事物及人体的束缚，可以使房间内多数家具甚至人体飘浮。②违背被试者主观意愿致使被试者噤声，石化，舞蹈，隐形，现身等。③读取被试者思想。④致使体检结果完全健康的成年被试者短时间内罹患心绞痛，精神错乱，突发性昏迷，人体内206块骨头全部粉碎，或心脏骤停死亡。⑤突破物理空间限制，远距离瞬时传输。疑似超距作用。⑥控制蓝色厉火，能够无中生有地制造火焰，控制火焰的燃烧范围，控制火焰的外形，甚至控制火焰只夺取特定人体的生命。
> 
> 目前仍未知MAWZ-666-001的异常特性产生的原因和机制。未发现MAWZ-666-001使用巫师袋或者特定咒语，但当异常现象发生时，在MAWZ-666-001周围至少三英尺的范围内检测到高强度能量波动，频谱复杂，尚待进一步分析。
> 
> 项目收容：除异常特性外，MAWZ-666-001的生理特征符合一般人类，对食物和睡眠有正常需求。经全体Men of Letters成员商议决定，暂时将MAWZ-666-001封存于Room-X的冬眠舱中。

  


——————

  


01.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

佛晓，屋里点着昏黄的灯光，萨姆披着毯子，坐在战术讨论桌前阅读记录者(Men of Letters)留下来的档案。迪恩已经将‘命运之矛’和那些被他称为不用英语作标签的‘收藏品’们妥善分类保管起来，萨姆只要负责——引用迪恩的话——好好吃饭，好好休息，养精蓄锐，让身体好起来。但他们心底都十分清楚，萨姆不会躺在那里什么也不做，然后祈祷奇迹降临。他翻遍了记录者们留下来的丰富馆藏，企图找到任何与第三道试炼有关的蛛丝马迹。但即使渊博如记录者，上帝之语(Words of God)也已经远超他们的知识之外。

“我看到灯亮着——”查理打着哈欠走上楼梯，“你整晚都没有睡吗？”

“哦，嘿，查理。”萨姆对这个红头发的小个子姑娘笑了一下，但他苍白的嘴唇和发青的脸色只让查理感到更加担忧。“我正在看记录者档案，地堡里似乎有个房间X。”萨姆把文档递给查理，从讨论桌上堆叠如山的文件中抽出几张图纸，“但我在地堡的结构图上没有找到这个房间。”

“或许它被藏起来了，就像如果你打算攻击一个网站你也会把植入的文件都设置成只读或者隐藏，留下后门程序。”黑客姑娘飞快地说，“通常我们可以通过排除法去掉操作系统文件和隐藏已知文件类型的扩展名来找出植入的隐藏文件。但我猜我们没法儿给整个地堡编写一个自我扫描检测程序，所以你打算怎么办？”

萨姆盯着她看了一会儿，忽然露出激动的笑容，给了查理一个结实又晃晃悠悠的拥抱。

“你没事儿吧？”查理扶住萨姆的胳膊，“你应该休息一下。”

“我很好。”萨姆飞快地说，“查理，你真是个天才！”

“我知道。但我还是没——”

萨姆打断了她的疑惑，摇摇晃晃地朝地堡下层走去，查理紧张地跟在他身后。“项目收容里提到他们使用了冬眠舱，对吧？”

“你是说像《异形》里那种还是像《星际迷航》里那种？”

萨姆回头对她眨了眨眼睛，“不管怎么说，冬眠舱是需要供电维持的，对吗？我是说，既然他们提到MAWZ-666-001需要最低限度维持人类的基本生理活动，就要确保即使地堡内其他的供电设备断线的情况下，冬眠舱也要维持运作——”

“那它一定有独立的供电设备！”

“如果我们不能找到隐藏的房间，那我们只要找出每台设备的电力供应区域，就能知道冬眠舱的所在。”

“Awesome！”

他们两个急促地穿过地堡下回转的走廊，经过迪恩的卧室时，查理心血来潮地敲了敲他的房门。萨姆走在前面，听到敲门声不赞同地停下来，刚想说些什么，迪恩已经从里面打开了卧室门，睡眼惺忪地望着两个夜行人。他先是打量了一番穿着粉红连体睡衣的小姑娘，张了张嘴巴，目光又落在穿戴整齐的弟弟身上，未出口的调笑立刻扭转成责难的关怀。

“你没有睡觉。”迪恩叉着腰，用睡意朦胧下最大可能表现得盛气凌人。“你们在干什么？”

“探险。”查理眨眨眼睛，把刚才的文档塞进迪恩怀里，“你知道你们的地堡里还有个冬眠舱吗？”

“像《异形》里那种还是像《星际迷航》里那种？”迪恩头也不抬地问。

“……迪恩。”萨姆叹了口气。

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

<采访记录>

> 受访者：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 采访人：［字迹模糊无法辨认］(以下用MoL代替)
> 
> 描述：我们将他困在单独的房间里，以防他的异常特性对其他记录者造成伤害。尚且不清楚这间房子里的哪一个符咒对他产生作用。对话通过合金大门的气孔进行。

<记录开始，时间：1947年9月8日10:14AM>

> MoL：先生，先生，能听到我说话吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：嗯哼。
> 
> MoL：先生，您是否记得您的名字？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：当然。
> 
> MoL：我需要记录您的名字。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：记下这个——S，C，R，E，W，Y，O，U，screw you。
> 
> MoL：你是如何获得这些能力的？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我是个巫师(wizard)，你们这些麻瓜。
> 
> MoL：麻瓜？
> 
> ［漫长的沉默］
> 
> MoL：你看起来不像我们遇到的巫师(witch)。你不使用巫师袋，也不使用咒语，你是如何做到这些的？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：哦，巫师(witch)。你是说麻瓜们企图靠几块骨头和毛发，还有几句滑稽的诅咒获得魔法力量的拙劣模仿者？巫师(wizard)的魔法流淌在血液中，生来拥有至高无上的力量与潜能，任何试图走捷径获取魔法的麻瓜都只会被其中蕴涵的强大能量反噬。
> 
> MoL：(低语)一个全新的从未被发现的物种。(提高声音)你们一直知道我们——麻瓜的存在吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：当然。
> 
> MoL：你到堪萨斯来做什么？
> 
> ［漫长的沉默］
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：……我不知道。我不记得了。
> 
> MoL：你记得什么？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：邓布利多。我要找一个叫邓布利多的人。

<记录结束，时间：1947年9月8日11:11AM>

——————

02.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

离开卧室时，迪恩随手穿上了搭在椅背上的法兰绒外套。现下，随着他们距离房间X越来越近，躺在外套口袋里的EMP开始发疯似的尖叫，迪恩不得不把手持仪器拿出来，目瞪口呆地看到红灯像坏掉的电灯一样狂闪。

“这说明我们遇上鬼魂了吗？”查理战战兢兢地问，但一部分的她感到异常兴奋。从上次见面后，她已经有很长时间没有和兄弟两个一起狩猎了。

“可是地堡里怎么会有鬼魂？”萨姆问，“这里被符咒严密地防护着，就连天使和恶魔都无法找到它的所在。”

“也许这个叫什么MAWZ-666-001的人已经死了，死神找不到地堡的位置，所以没能来收割他的灵魂？”迪恩猜测道。

“死神收割了所有记录者的灵魂，”萨姆提醒道，“还记得那场屠杀吗？”

“别提醒我。”

迪恩关掉EMP，把它扔回口袋里。跟着盘根错节的电线的指引，他们停在一扇厚重的合金门前，足有一个半成年男性高度的大门上镶嵌着巨大的字母X，贯穿对角。

“我猜这就是房间X了。”迪恩毫无建树地说。

萨姆绕过迪恩，走到门前用力推了推，大门纹丝不动。他们围着门转了几圈，没有找到影视剧中总会出现的密码锁或者别的什么新鲜玩意儿，除了大门正中央隐藏在手掌大的小闸门后的气孔，这扇夯实的铜墙铁壁仿佛把时间都隔绝在外。

“Guys，你们读过第三页的采访吗？”

查理走到兄弟俩中间，把文字记录读给他们听。

“你的意思是，这间X可能被符咒禁锢着。”萨姆捋了捋柔顺的金色及肩长发，试着分析道，“如果我们知道是哪个符咒在起作用，我们就能打开这扇门？”

“我没有看到任何符咒。”迪恩伸手在大门上摸了摸，又低头查看地毯下的地板，“这里也没有。”

查理忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“是啊，就好像他们生怕你们看不到似的，故意把符咒画得到处都是——不，我的意思是，仔细看看MAWZ-666-001的最后一句话。”

迪恩凑过来，一字一句地念叨，“邓布利多。我要找一个叫邓布利多的人。——你认识一个叫邓布利多的人？”

查理露出显而易见的表情。

“No way！”迪恩抗拒道，“Come on！别告诉我是那个邓布利多。”

萨姆睁大灰绿色的眼睛，试探着问，“查理，你认为他是在说……？”红发姑娘用笃定的点头作为回应。“这是不可能的，查理，这份记录完成于1947年，那个时候罗琳甚至还没有出生。”

“也许她也是个先知呢？像恰克那样，在咖啡馆的幻象中看到哈利波特的故事，于是把他们写出来？”查理合情合理地解释，“你们瞧，在恰克遇到你们之前，他也不知道浮现于他脑海中的故事竟然是真实存在的人生。”

“你在暗示哈利波特是真实的？”

即使他们已经见识过吸血鬼，狼人，幽灵，食尸鬼，灯神甚至精灵和古希腊古罗马神话的众神，相信他们的世界之外还存在另一个隐匿于时空中的族群仍然难以接受。

“Well，至少哈利波特中的巫师比你们遇见过的女巫们要优雅得多。你觉得呢？”查理有模有样地挥了挥空气魔杖。“如果这里面真的关着一个哈利波特版本的魔法巫师，我一定要想办法让他帮我弄一张赫敏的签名照片！”

“……或者要一张艾玛·沃特森的剧照签名还要便捷得多。”迪恩点评道。

“但如果——我是说如果。”萨姆强调说，“如果里面真的是一个哈利波特版本的巫师，那意味着符咒根本不起作用。不管到底是什么把他困在里面，可以肯定的是我们此前绝对没有见过。”

“那我们该怎么杀死他？”

“喔！喔喔——别心急，迪恩。”萨姆及时插进迪恩与查理之间，做了个安抚双方的手势，“我们还不知道他是谁。如果，强调，如果真像查理所说，我们要面对的并不见得是一个对我们构成威胁的黑巫师。”

“这里只有我一个人认识‘extremely dangerous’这两个单词吗？”迪恩讥讽道，“还是你们都没有看到那一长串的异常特征？”

“是的！”查理忽然大叫起来，“这一切都能解释通了！”

“什么能解释通了，查理？”萨姆按住迪恩，希望他能稍安勿躁，再耐心等待一会儿。

“异常特征！”查理展开案卷，一项一项地解释道，“改变引力对事物及人体的束缚，可以使房间内多数家具甚至人体飘浮。这是漂浮咒。违背被试者主观意愿致使被试者噤声，石化，舞蹈，隐形，现身等。这里有无声咒，石化咒，塔朗泰拉舞咒，隐形咒，显形咒。读取被试者思想。这是摄神取念咒——”

“等、等等，让我搞清楚一点，”迪恩吞咽了一下，磕磕巴巴地说，“你的意思是，这些异常特征，都是哈利波特中的咒语？”

查理拼命点头。

“那这项——致使体检结果完全健康的成年被试者短时间内罹患心绞痛，精神错乱，突发性昏迷，人体内206块骨头全部粉碎，或心脏骤停死亡。——这是怎么回事？”

“这里涉及到钻心咒，夺魂咒，昏迷咒，粉碎咒和索命咒。”

“危险！极度危险！”

“哦，拜托了，他们不会无缘无故对麻瓜使用这些攻击咒语的。”

萨姆打断两人的争执，试图把话题引回正轨，“你猜怎么着，查理，哈利波特里有没有能用来开门的咒语？”

“Yes！”查理的眸子立刻亮起来，“开锁咒！”

“你想试试吗？”

“可我没有魔杖，还是个麻瓜。”查理耸了耸肩。

“我讨厌麻瓜这个词。”迪恩决定道。

萨姆盯着查理手中的平板电脑看了一会儿，福至心灵地说道，“也许我有办法。”


	3. Chapter 3

<采访记录>

> 受访者：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 采访人：■■■■
> 
> 描述：MAWZ-666-001要求在本次采访中使用德语，声称这是他的母语。以下抄录翻译自德语。

<记录开始，时间：1947年9月10日9:48AM>

> MAWZ-666-001：邓布利多来了吗？
> 
> ■■■■：不，先生，我是……
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：那我们没什么好说的。
> 
> ■■■■：你能大致描述一下邓布利多的样貌吗？如果我们见到他，我们就能带他过来了。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［犹豫不决］这是个办法，但我不知道——我记不清楚了。他可能，他好像是红头发，短发，也可能没那么短，大概六英尺高，也许，他很高，但是没有我这么高。眼睛是蓝色，他年轻的时候皮肤白皙，但上一次我见到他的时候，我觉得他好像晒黑了很多。这些够了吗？
> 
> ■■■■：你上一次见到他是什么时候？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我不……几个月，不，现在是哪一年？
> 
> ■■■■：1947年。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我不知道……
> 
> ■■■■：邓布利多是你的朋友吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：不。
> 
> ■■■■：你为什么要找他？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我不……知道。我不记得了。
> 
> ■■■■：你为什么认为他不是你的朋友？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我想你们一般不把攻击你的人称为朋友。
> 
> ■■■■：他攻击过你？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我想是的。
> 
> ■■■■：是你们上次见面的时候吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我不知道，我觉得是。
> 
> ■■■■：他为什么攻击你？如果你记不起来，你能回忆起那时的感觉吗？他也能够使用你拥有的能力吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：你的问题太多了。
> 
> ■■■■：我道歉，先生。你想起了什么？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：他想杀了我。

<记录结束，时间：1947年9月10日10:07AM>

——————

03.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

MAWZ-666-001猛地深吸一口气，胸腔剧烈扩张，冰凉的空气一股脑儿蹿进肺部，刺痛地灼烧着，好像要把他的肺焚烧殆尽似的，MAWZ-666-001如同绝境中的溺水者攫取着空气中每一个氧分子，他张开嘴巴，大口大口地呼吸。感到滑腻的粘液缓缓下降，接着他蓦地睁开了双眼。

“……天才，萨姆！你是怎么想到的？”

模糊的语音讯息断断续续地敲打着耳膜。MAWZ-666-001感到一阵尖锐的嗡鸣声在脑中炸裂，他想坐起来，但很快就注意到链接着大脑和胸部的电极片，顺着导线释放出微电流，肌肉感到一阵酥麻。他动了动指尖，昏暗的图像和残缺的字句在脑海中迅速闪过，他急促地吸了口气。

“……巫师袋和电影视频，萨姆，”一个低沉的男声，“我不喜欢……起作用了。——没有下次。我还是觉得我们应该杀了他。”

惊恐的女声。年轻。

MAWZ-666-001因为声音中的不赞同颤抖了一下，他动了动胳膊，肱二头肌紧绷起来，他扯掉了那些碍事的导线。头顶刺目的白光忽然变成红色，生理检测仪恐惧地惊叫起来，所有仪器响成一片。

“他醒了！”女声说。

“待在这里，查理！”男声说。

他感到既疲乏又烦躁，愤怒地挥舞了一下胳膊，所有声音都不见了，房间重归寂静。他坐起来，这才发现自己一丝不挂地置身于一个古怪的金属舱内，舱台粘腻顺滑，与舱壁的缝隙间涌动着不透明的液体。

“嘿，我拿了一条毛毯……你们怎么了？”一个高大的男人从门外走进来，金色长发无精打采地耸拉在苍白的脸颊上。MAWZ-666-001抬头看了他一眼，几乎可以断定这个男人正走向死亡。“哦，嘿，你醒了。”男人也看到了他，“我给你拿来了……”他晃了晃手中的毛毯，把它搭在舱壁外侧的金属扶手上。接着他回过头，看到一双男女正张牙舞爪地冲他打手势，张大嘴巴却发不出任何声音。

“Hey，man，”男人冲他友善又警惕地笑了一下，“他们是我的朋友。你能……”说着对他比划着喉结。

MAWZ-666-001盯着他看，似乎没能马上反应过来他的意思。他慢吞吞地移动着身体，感到四肢虚软，但肌肉正以一种天生的记忆慢慢复苏，他走下冬眠舱，披上毛毯，留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。MAWZ-666-001低头看了看自己的手掌，又抬头打量着说不出话的短发男人和红发女孩儿，一阵烈火般的灼痛触电似的掠过全身，他踉跄了一下，迅速抓住舱壁扶手支撑起自己。他感到强大的能量波动与他的身体一同苏醒，攀着血脉偾张而出。他沉着地抬起手，好像按下空间中看不见的按钮，声音聒噪地涌出来。短发男人大口大口地喘着粗气，拉扯着同样找回声音的女孩儿向后退去。

“他刚才，他刚才……”低沉的男声气喘吁吁地说，“他就这么……”男人夸张地模仿着MAWZ-666-001苏醒时的动作，“然后所有声音都停了！”

高个子的男孩儿抓住男人的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍他的胸脯。

“嗨，我是萨姆·温彻斯特，这是我的哥哥，迪恩。”友好的高个子金发男人说，“那是查理·布拉德布利。”

红发女孩儿小心翼翼地冲他招手。

MAWZ-666-001僵硬地点了点头。他仍然不习惯这一切，低矮的电灯，清漆木桌，穿着格子衬衫的古怪年轻人，他甚至不知道该如何把他们联系起来。叫做迪恩的男人看起来已经要被如山的问题压垮了，他脸上有种似曾相识的不耐烦表情，但自称萨姆的男人用手势安抚着他，给MAWZ-666-001准备了润喉的清水和换洗衣物。地堡花洒的水压舒适极了，MAWZ-666-001换上相同的蓝白格子衫，松垮的牛仔裤和法兰绒外套，擦着头发走进客厅。

“你想先吃点儿东西吗？”萨姆把自己的盘子向前推了推。

“那是给你的！”迪恩大叫起来，“你又有多久没有吃东西了？”

“不超过一天。”萨姆温和地保证道，接着转向一言不发的MAWZ-666-001，“你还记得什么吗？”

“你叫萨姆，他叫迪恩。”

不知为什么，查理不在这里。

“呃，除此之外呢？”

“他们欺骗了我。”

“他们？”

“原来住在这里的人。”MAWZ-666-001平静地说，他的记忆正一点点回归，尽管每一个片段都以一种尖锐而突兀的方式挤进他的大脑里，几乎要把他的头撕成两半。但除了皱眉，他没有表现出任何不适的样子。“他们承诺会找到邓布利多，但他们只是把我关在这里。”

“关于邓布利多，”查理的声音从楼梯上传来，MAWZ-666-001抬起头，看到瘦挑的红发姑娘正手捧一本书轻快地跳下台阶，“你为什么说邓布利多想要杀你？”


	4. Chapter 4

<采访记录>

> 受访者：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 采访人：■■■
> 
> 描述：MAWZ-666-001的大脑出现剧烈的疼痛反应，他的记忆似乎在复苏。■■■神父同意进行第三次采访。

<记录开始，时间：1947年9月17日5:13AM>

> MAWZ-666-001：在你们找到邓布利多前，我没什么要说的了。
> 
> ■■■：先生，在你决定开口交代之前，你不会见到除了我之外的任何人。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［轻蔑的笑声］可笑的麻瓜，我知道你想做什么。用恫吓威胁我的生命，用折磨拷打我的意志，用虚无损毁我的希望，让我来告诉你吧，你不会成功。
> 
> ■■■：你的目的是什么？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［沉默不语］
> 
> ■■■：你为什么要找邓布利多？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［沉默不语］
> 
> ■■■：他为什么要杀你？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［沉默不语］
> 
> ■■■：非常遗憾，先生。如果你不能提供任何有价值的情报，你的呼吸就没有任何意义。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［口哨］第一步，恫吓威胁生命。
> 
> ■■■：［叹气］从今天开始，除了水之外不许提供任何食物。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：第二步，折磨拷打意志。
> 
> ■■■：直到你决定开口，这个房间就是你能接触到的全部。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：最后一步。［笑声］

<记录结束，时间：1947年9月17日5:19AM>

附录：

  * 1947年9月18日7:21AM，MAWZ-666-001发出持续半个小时的疼痛呻吟，他的脸色发青，神情阴郁，愤怒不已。［推测：可能找回不愉快的记忆］
  * 1947年9月20日10:56PM，MAWZ-666-001毫无预兆地用德语大声咒骂，词句不可清晰辨认，但监听员确认听到许多次‘邓布利多’的名字。
  * 1947年9月22日4:52AM，MAWZ-666-001多日来第一次进食。他的状态迅速恶化，经Men of Letters全体成员商议决定，终止■■■神父的计划，改用怀柔策略。
  * 1947年9月25日6:45PM，MAWZ-666-001拼命敲打大门，要求谈判。



——————

04.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

“你认识邓布利多？”MAWZ-666-001没有回答她的提问，反倒冲她挑起眉头。

“呃，不能说认识，但我知道他。”查理晃了晃手里的书，MAWZ-666-001注意到书名写着《哈利波特》，“他是这本书的重要角色之一。”

MAWZ-666-001发出讥讽的笑声，“我不知道他们还给他写了一本书。”

“准确地说，是七本。”

MAWZ-666-001哼了一声。

迪恩把他手里的盘子抢回来，塞到萨姆手中，转过头来恶声恶气地问，“所以你到底是谁？”

“你们看过了七本书，还不知道我是谁？”

迪恩两手一拍，带着丝毫不掩饰的假笑，浮夸地说，“啊哈，正是如此。罗琳用七本书写了一个想杀死你的男人，却一句话也没有提到你。大人物先生，你又是哪里来的无名小卒呢？也许邓布利多根本就不记得你。”

迪恩的话音刚落，一只无形的巨爪就将他掀翻出去，他的身体撞过整个桌面，狠狠地跌倒在地板上。刀叉餐盘摔在地上，瓷片碎了一地。萨姆因为魔法扬起的风尘向后退了几步，查理呆呆地站在最后一级台阶上，不确定她应该说些什么。迪恩啐了一口血沫，用手背擦了擦嘴角，扶着桌沿站起来。

“哈，恼羞成怒了。”

“迪恩！”萨姆制止了迪恩继续激怒MAWZ-666-001的自杀式的口舌之快，一面悄无声息地伸手去拿绑在桌下的手枪，一面尝试安抚MAWZ-666-001，“哈利波特的主角并不是邓布利多，他只是主线故事的一环。如果这对你来说意味着什么的话，他可能只是很少在日后的生活中提起你？”

查理举起一只手，“也许我知道答案？”

MAWZ-666-001的目光落在她身上。

“格林德沃。”查理小声猜测道，“你是盖勒特·格林德沃，对吗？”

“哈利波特里有这个人吗？”迪恩皱着眉问。

“你非要把心里话说出来吗？”萨姆扯了他一把，压低声音对他说，“闭嘴吧。”

MAWZ-666-001眯起眼睛，用不大却威严的语调沉稳地说，“你知道我。”

“哈，哈哈，那是——”查理慌张地看向萨姆和迪恩，得到他们点头的回应，“嗯，第七本书里提到你和邓布利多年少相识。”她一点点向男孩儿们的方向靠近。

MAWZ-666-001——格林德沃——没有理会他们的小动作，“年少相识？”他嗤笑着摇头，“多么婉转的说法。”

“但我一直觉得你们是情人！”

“What？！”“What！？”

这一次就连萨姆也没能掩饰好自己的惊讶。

“那是一种说法。”格林德沃第一次露出称得上友好的笑容，尽管这温暖也转瞬即逝。“但我更倾向用宿敌描述我们的关系。”

“所以你们……”迪恩摇摆不定地问，“反目成仇了？”

“他背叛了我。”

“Well，书上可不是这么说的。”查理摊开哈利波特第七卷，逐字逐句地复述道，“格林德沃。你无法想象他的想法怎样吸引了我，哈利，他的想法激励着我。麻瓜被迫屈从，巫师得胜。格林德沃和我，将会成为两个年轻的光荣领袖。哦，我还是有顾虑的。但我用空洞的语言抚慰我的良心。一切都是为了更伟大的利益，造成的任何伤害都会以成百上千回报回馈给巫师。在我内心深处，我知道格林德沃是个什么样的人吗？我想我是知道的，但我睁一只眼闭一只眼。如果我们的计划实现，我所有的梦想都会成真。”

“听起来志同道合。”迪恩评价道。

“是啊，但——”查理翻到下一页，继续读道，“争执演变成斗争，格林德沃失去了控制。那种我在他身上一直察觉到的，却假装看不见的东西爆发出来。阿利安娜，在我妈妈精心照料下，倒在地板上死了。格林德沃逃跑了，这是除了我之外谁都能预料到的。他消失了，带着他争权夺利，折磨麻瓜的计划，带着他对死亡圣器的追求，我甚至在这些想法上鼓舞帮助过他。他逃跑了，留下我埋葬我死去的妹妹，学着在内疚，悲恸和羞耻中活下去。”

在迪恩来得及说什么之前，格林德沃先说话了，他的语调古怪，就好像他也是头一次听说这个故事似的，他冷漠地问道，“这些话是邓布利多本人说的？”

“至少书上是这么写的。”查理把书递给格林德沃，“你认为他在撒谎？”

“不。我认为他完全相信自己说的话。”

“但你不相信。”萨姆说，“这不是你看到的经过，是不是？”

“每个人都有自己相信的故事。”

“你的故事是怎么样的？”查理合上书，好奇追问道，“邓布利多和他的弟弟都对这件事有自己的看法，但从没有人听过你的版本。”

“我不需要向任何人解释我自己。”

“你杀了他妹妹？”迪恩直截了当地问。

格林德沃发出一声含义不明的讥笑，“他的确让这件事听起来好像都是我的错。——他是怎么形容我的？哦，我失控了。——倒像是他会说的话。”

“邓布利多认为你知道谁才是真凶。”格林德沃没有说话，查理只好继续分析道，“但如果你当真失控了，你就是三个人中最不可能知道发生了什么事的人。但如果你意识清醒，完全知道自己在做什么，并且如邓布利多相信的那样，是三个人中唯一知道真相的人——你为什么不解释呢？”

“非常好笑。”格林德沃刻薄地说，“如果一个人不相信你，那么任何解释在他眼里也只是花言巧语的诡辩。总有一些自视甚高的人先入为主地假定我从不说实话，解释对这样的人毫无意义。”

“但你爱他。”

一瞬之间，愤世嫉俗的怒火从格林德沃的脸上消失了，取而代之是某种震惊之下的空白。他瞪着查理紧张的神情，好像生怕他会用索命咒吞噬了她，全身的肌肉都肉眼可见地紧绷着。但格林德沃只是穿过她，让目光落在比堪萨斯更遥远的地方。过了一会儿，他目光中的倒刺褪去了，平静占了上风。

他云淡风轻地说，“那都是过去的事了。”


	5. Chapter 5

<采访记录>

> 受访者：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 采访人：■■■■
> 
> 描述：MAWZ-666-001主动要求谈判并声称他愿意提供我们想知道的一切。在委员会进行了长达半小时的商讨后，Men of Letters同意了MAWZ-666-001的请求。

<记录开始，时间：1947年9月25日7:39PM>

> ■■■■：是什么改变了你的决定？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：邓布利多。
> 
> ■■■■：你见过他了？——这不可能！
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：不，但我可以告诉你去哪儿能见到他。你们要做的只是把他带到这里。
> 
> ■■■■：我们为什么要这么做？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：否则你们为什么要关押我呢？你们想知道我是否有同类党羽，想知道我族巫师能够做到什么，想了解我们的世界如何运作，我从哪里来，为什么出现在堪萨斯，邓布利多是谁，是否对你们构成威胁，如何控制甚至利用我的能力，你们有成千上万个疑惑。把他带到这里，我就告诉你所有想知道的答案。
> 
> ■■■■：我怎么能肯定这不是一个陷阱？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：你不能。
> 
> ■■■■：如果邓布利多是你的朋友，而你只是欺骗我们把你的朋友带到这里，好营救你离开呢？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：我没有朋友。
> 
> ■■■■：我们凭什么相信你？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：这就是我的条件。要么接受，要么免谈。
> 
> ■■■■：我们需要商议决定。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：随便你们。就是那么一说，邓布利多可不会一直待在同一个地方等你们找上门去。
> 
> ■■■■：我们有多少时间？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：两个小时。最多。
> 
> ■■■■：他在哪里？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：堪萨斯。托皮卡。
> 
> ■■■■：你怎么知道的？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：像我说的，把他带到这里，我会回答你们所有的疑问。

<记录结束，时间：1947年9月25日7:54PM>

附录1：

  * 1947年9月25日8:23PM，委员会同意了MAWZ-666-001的条件。十五分钟后，由三名猎人组成的先遣队到达托皮卡。



附录2：

  * 猎人1：我们在托皮卡见到了MAWZ-666-001描述的红色短发男人，他正背对我们的监视轿车喝咖啡，看上去温和无害。我们决定从前后两个方向包抄，我和■■■(猎人2)背后偷袭，■■(猎人3)正面交锋。我们下了车，沿着人行道的路肩向他靠近，一对儿情侣从我眼前经过，我发誓，整个过程不到两秒钟，他就这么在我们眼前消失了！
  * 猎人2：我的视线没有完全受阻，我能顺着女孩儿的头顶眺望到邓布利多的位置。他没有站起来，也没有离开，他就坐在那里，凭空消失！
  * 猎人3：我从正面接近他。挑了个距离他的座位不远的斜对角，我假装和侍应生谈话，余光一直关注着他。那就好像，两秒钟之前我还看到他呷了一口咖啡，接着他放下咖啡杯，人间蒸发。我甚至都没有来得及眨眼睛！



附录3：

<未授权采访>

> ■■■■：［咆哮］他是怎么消失的？！
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：［危险］你们跟丢了他。
> 
> ■■■■：他凭空消失了！
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：而你们居然没有提前预想到这个？你已经知道我也可以做到同样的事。
> 
> ■■■■：但现在你被困在这里。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：困住我的是邓布利多，不是你。
> 
> ■■■■：你是说邓布利多把你囚禁在这里？怎么办到的？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：没有邓布利多，没有回答。我们的交易结束了。

<未授权采访结束>

——————

05.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

“来了！约翰·温彻斯特著名的包治百病炖鸡汤！尝尝看，”迪恩故意把托盘放在萨姆摊在桌面的文件上，“我放的辣椒足够烫掉你的嘴巴了，就像老爸过去常做的那样。”

萨姆裹在毯子里，精疲力竭地推开托盘。

迪恩拿起勺子打趣道，“你还想要我喂你吗？”

萨姆甚至没力气掩饰眼神里的厌弃。迪恩最后一点儿耐心也消耗殆尽，他不耐烦地把勺子扔进托盘里，声音里也带上了一点严厉，“你上次吃饭是什么时候了？”

“我不……”

“好几天了，萨姆，已经三天了。”迪恩从身后的口袋里掏出温度计。

萨姆虚弱地笑了一下，“你什么时候搞到的温度计？”

“从你发烧的时候开始。”迪恩说，“来吧，让我——”

“够了，迪恩！别这样。”萨姆摇摇晃晃地站起来，撞倒了身后的椅子，毯子也落在地上。

“染血的纸巾，高烧，疲软的双腿，”迪恩近乎心痛的压低声音，“这可不够好。”

“我是不太好。直到我们再次开始行动，继续第三道试炼之前，我都不会好。”

“试炼？我连电动自行车都不会让你骑。”迪恩忍不住提高声音，“我们在这事上没有回头路，唯一能让你好起来的方法就是一路走到黑。相信我，我懂得这个道理，你知道我有多想把那些狗娘养的混蛋关起来！但你得让我照顾你，兄弟，你得让我帮你恢复体力。”

“这不是感冒或者发烧，或者其他什么你能照顾得了的病。这是试炼的一部分。前两道试炼，它们不止是我通过了什么考验，它们也在考验我，改变我，迪恩。”

迪恩还想劝说什么，但手机邮件提示音打断了他们。迪恩走到电脑边打开来自凯文的邮件提示，等到的却不是他们期盼已久的第三道试炼。隔着冰冷的屏幕，凯文在向他们控诉，声讨，道别。

“……如果你们看到这支视频，那意味着我已经死了，我死了！……我一直在上传我的笔记和翻译，我会把链接发给你们，这样你们就可以直接下载了。你们得自己想办法翻译剩下的部分，我知道这是我的工作，但是……我很抱歉。”视讯中的年轻男孩儿泣不成声，他才不过二十来岁，面对镜头却要提前一周录下自己的遗言，对任何人来说，这都绝不是一件轻松的事。

视讯结束，迪恩怒不可遏地一把挥开桌上的堆叠的书籍资料。格林德沃从休息区走上来，与怒火中烧的迪恩擦身而过。他不明所以地望向沉默不语的金发男人，期待能从他那里听到解释，但萨姆只是摇了摇头，走到打印机旁开始打印文件。

“Tough morning，Huh？”

格林德沃端着一杯咖啡坐到萨姆旁边，他还穿着迪恩的衬衫和牛仔裤，对六十五年后的穿着打扮感到浑身不自在。

“就只是，我们的朋友，他……”

萨姆的胳膊颓唐地垂下来，打印机仍然恪尽职守地吐出一张张凯文亲手写下的文字复印件，哗啦啦的纸张几乎将他淹没。他喘不上气来。

“他死了。”格林德沃言简意赅，“懂了。”

萨姆沉默了一小会儿，忽然说道，“你没有失去过什么人吗？我知道，你说你没有朋友，你在六十五年前就说过了。但是。”

“但是？”

“你不再想找回邓布利多了吗？”

“为什么？”格林德沃心不在焉地说，“你们的书上写到他已经死了，他死去十几年了。即使我真的找到他的坟墓，那有什么意义呢？”

“我不知道。告别，缅怀，追忆，或者尝试用什么黑魔法把他带回来？”

格林德沃好笑地说，“首先，在我们的世界，即使黑魔法也无法起死回生。其次，我们上一次见面时他试图杀了我，但不知道为什么没有成功。你会缅怀一个曾经几次试图杀死你的人吗？再者，我不想把他带回来。他已经过完他的一生了。”

“没有你的一生？”

“我们对彼此来说都只是灾难。这样最好。”

“如果你都这么说了。”萨姆耸了耸肩，“接下来有什么计划？回到你们的世界？第三次巫师大战？统治麻瓜？”

“不，我认为你们这里就很好。”

“……你要留下来。”萨姆狐疑地说。

“那是个问题吗？”

“我以为你不会想和……我们这些麻瓜厮混在一起？”

格林德沃瞪着他，半晌磕绊地说，“那是一种表述。——你非要用厮混这个词吗？”

“随便什么。”

“魔法世界只会对我的名字闻风丧胆，”格林德沃漫不经心地解释道，难得的耐心让萨姆大吃一惊，“再一次巫师大战也不会让魔法界的老顽瘤们改变主意。至于统治麻瓜，那从来都不是我的夙愿。统治一群低等动物对我来说有何益处呢？充其量不过是幅员辽阔的农场主。”

“哈。原来如此，你借以抨击麻瓜的宣传语只是为了笼络巫师的衷心。而你真正想要做的是统治全世界的巫师？”

“小心措辞。”格林德沃讥讽道，“我没打算统治任何人，我不过是个有能力为巫师世界创造更好生活的魔法师。但显然那不是他们想要的。”

“这倒解释了许多事。”萨姆对自己点头，就在格林德沃以为他们的对话已经结束时，萨姆突然转过头来盯着他，鬼使神差地问，“有人说你长得很像约翰尼·德普吗？”

“Who？”


	6. Chapter 6

<采访记录>

> 受访者：MAWZ-666-001
> 
> 采访人：■■■■
> 
> 描述：对MAWZ-666-001进行的最后一次有效采访。

<记录开始，时间：1947年9月29日10:36PM>

> ■■■■：准备开口谈谈了吗？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：没什么好谈的。
> 
> ■■■■：即使是邓布利多的踪迹？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：[疑虑][长时间停顿]你想谈什么？
> 
> ■■■■：我们可能得知了邓布利多下一次出现的地点。你要帮助我们逮捕他。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：是吗。
> 
> ■■■■：你不想见到他？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：[模仿]我们可能得知了邓布利多下一次出现的地点。[模仿结束]是吗？你们甚至不知道邓布利多是谁，却有办法得知他出现的地点。你们不知道如何让他停下来，却有办法得知他会停在哪里。
> 
> ■■■■：你不相信我。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：你没有更好的谎言了吗？
> 
> ■■■■：他会出现在黎巴嫩。
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：[嗤笑]不，他不会再来了。
> 
> ■■■■：你怎么知道？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：[停顿]我知道一切，麻瓜。已经结束了。
> 
> ■■■■：那是什么意思？
> 
> MAWZ-666-001：已经结束了。

<记录结束，时间：1947年9月29日10:49PM>

附录1：

  * 1947年9月30日5:12AM，■■■■尝试再次与MAWZ-666-001进行对话，但MAWZ-666-001一言不发。



附录2：

  * 1947年10月2日7:00AM，再次对话尝试失败。



附录3：

  * 1947年10月5日8:00AM，Men of Letters全体成员通过委员会会议，一致决定将MAWZ-666-001永久封存。



附录4：

  * 1947年10月7日，封存完成，存档入库。



——————

06.

_2012/堪萨斯/黎巴嫩_

整个下午，萨姆和迪恩都把自己埋在来自凯文堆积如山的笔记复印件中。很快，迪恩沉重的眼皮就不再容许他继续把精力集中在看不懂的鬼画符上，他的脑袋从支撑的手掌上跌下来，险些砸进不堪烦扰的文档资料夹中。迪恩飞快地眨了眨眼睛，伸了个懒腰，抬头去看台灯亮黄的光芒中萨姆微皱的眉头，一缕金棕色的发丝从额前滑落下来，萨姆本能地拢了一把头发，似乎并没有注意到他做了什么。

Geek。迪恩在心里说出声，只有萨姆这样的怪胎才会在悬着半条命的时候还能全神贯注地集中于见鬼的上帝之语。

“这个符号，”萨姆的声音惊醒了迪恩，他若无其事地凑上去，对萨姆指给他看的满是圆圈和一个三角的符号一头雾水，“我见过。凯文认为这是一种签名，像是上帝的书记员的落款。我觉得我见过它，很久很久以前，我还在斯坦福上人文课的时候。”

迪恩认为他可能在做梦，或者还没有睡醒，不管是什么，这听起来都太荒谬了。迪恩不可思议地说，“斯坦福还教授上帝之语？”

“不，那是美国原住民艺术概览，可能是岩石画之类的。”

“岩什么？”

迪恩绕过隔在他们之间的长桌，交叠双臂，注视着萨姆以他目前的状态所能表现出的最大限度的激动，从挤满书籍的书架上挑出一本从标题到文字都令人眼晕的精装书，顺着目录翻到带有插图的书页间。

“这个符号源自科罗拉多的一个小部落，应该说是一个宗族。这上面说他们坚守住了自己的那片山头，而其他部落却败给了入侵的白人。”萨姆说，“这个符号是一个地域标记，最接近的翻译是——上帝的信使(messager of God)。”

迪恩完全没有明白萨姆想说什么，但萨姆棕绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，好像他发现了什么不得了的真相。但迪恩了解萨姆，即使他并不真的认为一个签名可能意味着什么，他也马上明白萨姆那颗运转飞快的小脑袋里在想些什么。

“迪恩，我们得去看看。”

“只凭一个直觉？你甚至都站不稳。”迪恩不想让他的语气听起来那么痛心疾首，但他似乎做得不太成功。

“我只会变得更糟，”萨姆诚实地说，“直到我关闭地狱大门，直到我们搞清楚第三道试炼……”迪恩叹了口气，用手遮住眼睛，不抱期望地祈祷天使，恶魔或者随便一个吸血鬼能用个什么见鬼的案子转移萨姆的注意力，好让他从这疯狂的想法中抽身。

上帝——或者随便什么，派来了格林德沃。查理紧随其后。

“Boys，我给你们找了个活计。”查理絮絮叨叨地跳上台阶，朝他们的方向走来，“哦，严格意义上说，格林德沃先发现了它，然后我做了一点儿小调查，科罗拉多……哦，嘿，发生什么了？”他们之间紧绷的气氛没能从查理的注视中溜走，迪恩夸张地翻了翻眼睛，做了个无可奈何的动作，然后接过查理手中的平板电脑，向下拖动进度条阅读报道。

萨姆露出苍白的笑容，抱歉地说，“我们找到了第三道试炼的线索，虽然可能什么也没有，但值得一试。”

“哦，试炼。”查理恍然了悟，“试炼比较重要，我可以自己去看看这个案子。”

“猎魔准则101，决不能独自猎魔。”迪恩把平板摊开放在桌子上，“要我说，我们都去，这个什么上帝的信使正巧和一群印第安人躲在科罗拉多的深山老林，而查理找到的案子就在离34号公路不远的小镇上。解决了工作，我们就去看看这位隐士是不是真的藏身在‘麻瓜’中间。意下如何，sleep beauty？”

“Shut up，迪恩。”

虽然迪恩已经尽可能快得驱车赶往科罗拉多，但当他们到达小镇的时候，格林德沃似乎已经等得不耐烦了。

“有数不尽的方法能在眨眼之间抵达目的地，而你们非要选择最蠢的那种。”

“不许说我的baby愚蠢。”迪恩坚决捍卫他的宝贝儿英帕拉。

格林德沃恶声恶气地反呛道，“我在说你。”

“Okay，okay，guys，我们手头还有个案子。”萨姆一只手按住迪恩，另一只手拦住格林德沃，查理靠着车门，似乎对眼前的景象非常享受。“不如说说你们是怎么找到它的。”

他们在一家快餐店靠窗的位置坐下，从文件夹里取出地图和裁剪打印的报纸头条，萨姆按时间顺序将它们在桌上排列整齐，“斯科特·巴夫，出租车司机，32岁，三周前妻子向县治安官报告丈夫失踪，三天后，在镇郊公路旁发现斯科特昏倒在地。被发现时斯科特面色苍白，皮肤褶皱，衣衫褴褛，手掌，手肘，胳膊及小腿有多处淤青，擦伤，但未发现捆绑痕迹。出院后，斯科特郁郁寡欢，目光呆滞，口齿不清，不能正常与人交流。没有任何关于这段时间的记忆。”

“听起来像普通的PTSD，”迪恩咬了一大口牛肉汉堡，含混地问，“为什么认为这属于我们的事？”

“那只是第一桩。”查理点了点第二份报道，“在斯科特的妻子报案第四天，切斯特·奥尔科特被发现倒在自家后院，面容苍白，皮肤褶皱，仿佛一夜间苍老了十岁。出院后同样浑身僵硬冰凉，眼神空洞，目光呆滞，不能与人交流。两周前，亨利·布兰德，玛丽·曼德森，五天前的劳拉·亨德里克都遭遇了同样的经历。”

“所以这是什么？恶魔附身？”迪恩扬起眉毛。

萨姆不赞同地说，“更像是天使附身时间太久离开皮囊的后遗症。”

“或者什么受诅咒的物件。”迪恩说，“还记得几个月前我们在密苏里州遇到的那档子事吗？受诅咒的硬币？”

“但那一次犯罪现场或者受害者身上都会留下灵质(ectoplasm)。”萨姆问道，“报道中有提到这一点吗？”

“也许被忽略了。”

“不管是什么，我建议你们趁早行动。”格林德沃打断了他们的对话，皱着眉头说，“否则很快你们就要面对一具尸体，而非受害者。”

“那是什么意思？”迪恩用警告的低嗓音问。

格林德沃没有理会他，反而向后仰靠在沙发座上，摆出事不关自的姿态来。

迪恩正要站起来，萨姆抢先按住他的胳膊，放缓语气重复了一遍迪恩的问题。格林德沃冲迪恩露出毫不掩饰的得意假笑，缓慢地说，“我在预言里看到……”

“哈，预言。真靠谱啊。”迪恩讥讽地打断他。

“你在质疑我。”格林德沃用威严的声音，近乎冷漠的语气说。

“你是巫师，还通晓灵媒？”

格林德沃皱起眉头，“我不是灵媒。”

“那你就是预言家(prophet)咯？哦，我忘了，凯文正巧也是预言家，不过他已经死了，你要宣称自己就是下一个吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”格林德沃的视线定在他身上，一动不动，好似要将他洞穿，“但在我们的世界，我是一个先知(seer)。”

在迪恩准备把更多质疑扔到格林德沃身上之前，查理飞快地加入谈话，“你是说像特里劳妮那样的？”

迪恩凑到萨姆耳边，小声嘟哝，“谁是特里劳妮？”

萨姆叹了口气，“哈利波特中教授占卜的教师。”

“你怎么会知道？”迪恩用令人头皮发麻的诡异神色看着他。

“不。”格林德沃的声音打断了他们眉飞色舞的眼神交流，“像梅林那样的先知。”

“酷！”

红发姑娘的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“听着，你们是否相信我对我来说无关紧要，但我告诉你，今天晚上，这个斯科特·巴夫会死在他家的车库里。如果他是这一连串怪异事件的起源，那么他也会是一连串死亡发生的起始。”格林德沃不带感情地说，“从这以后就是你们的事了。”

语毕，格林德沃便幻影移形了。

两秒钟后，迪恩从目瞪口呆的表情中回缓过神，“我有没有提过这种嗖的一下出现消失的事有多烦人？”


	7. Chapter 7

British Men of Letters

23/1/1947

> 项目编号：BWZ-999-001
> 
> 项目等级：Level 4 - relatively dangerous
> 
> 项目描述：BWZ-999-001的形象是一名中年男性，真实出生年月未知，外貌为红棕色短发，蓝色眼睛，身高约为六英尺，体重约为160磅。体型匀称，被发现时身着浅灰色西装马甲三件套，制式皮鞋。
> 
> BWZ-999-001主要异常特性表现为，能够根据个人主观意愿改变特定的物理及生化规律。随着对BWZ-999-001的深入了解，目前已经发现的异常特征为：①改变引力对事物及人体的束缚，可以使房间内多数家具甚至人体飘浮。②违背被试者主观意愿致使被试者噤声，隐形，现身等。③读取被试者思想。④突破物理空间限制，远距离瞬时传输。疑似超距作用。⑤外形酷似银色打火机的金属制品能够熄灭灯火。
> 
> 目前仍未知BWZ-999-001的异常特性产生的原因和机制。未发现BWZ-999-001使用巫师袋或者特定咒语，但当异常现象发生时，在BWZ-999-001周围至少三英尺的范围内检测到高强度能量波动，频谱复杂，尚待进一步分析。
> 
> 项目收容：除异常特性外，BWZ-999-001的生理特征符合一般人类，对食物和睡眠有正常需求。经全体British Men of Letters成员商议决定，暂时将BWZ-999-001封存于Headquarters-X-078的冬眠舱中。

——————

07.

_2012/科罗拉多/34号公路旁_

尖锐的声音刺痛了萨姆的太阳穴，他从沉沉的昏睡中睁开眼睛，挣扎着撑起上半身。

“迪恩。”他叫道，声音毫无必要地提高。但没有人应答，他想环视一圈汽车旅店，但似有千根银针细密地落在他的眼皮上，萨姆不得不拼命眨眼睛，才能勉强看清隔壁的床铺上空无一人。“查理？”他又敲了敲旅店几乎不隔音的廉价木板墙，没有得到回答。

不安的躁动在他的胃里回荡。

萨姆摸索着，探到床头柜上找到自己的手机，屏幕显示时间下午三点二十四，一张纸条随着他的动作落在起线头的地毯上。萨姆把它捡起来，看到迪恩字迹潦草的留言：我和查理去斯科特家里探访。很快回来。

他不应该加最后一句话。那让萨姆听起来好像独自被留在家里的五岁小男孩儿。

萨姆饥肠辘辘地爬起来，脑内尖锐的蜂鸣声一刻不停，视界边缘像染了一圈模糊滤镜，只有极其有限的范围内能够聚焦。他仍然感到头昏脑胀，全身的骨头都尖叫着疼痛，他打开冰箱，取出一瓶啤酒，冰凉的酒液险些让他把肺都咳出来。他匆忙扯出几张抽纸擦干净地毯上沾湿的血渍，祈祷迪恩回来时不会注意到这些不起眼的痕迹。

有那么一刻，他感到他不会再好起来了。

旅店的采光不好，底层照不到一丝阳光。房间昏昏沉沉的，连电视的信号都不够好。萨姆坐在床头发呆，他先想到沙拉外卖什么时候到，接着想格林德沃去哪儿了，最后他想到了梅格，想到梅格问他，无论如何，你愿意为此而死吗？想到他对迪恩说，他会活着通过试炼。

也许不会。

萨姆模糊地想。然后他惊讶地发现他说出了声音。一个人影出现在门口，逐渐向他靠近。他慌张地去够枕头下的匕首，转身挡在身前。来人似乎被他的动作吓了一跳，犹疑地停下脚步，嘴巴几次开合。但他脑袋里雪花般的噪音太大了，捕捉不到任何清晰的字句。

“声音大一点！”他吼道。

来人古怪地看着他。萨姆拼命揉揉眼睛，模糊的色块终于锐化出分明的边缘，现在他能看清楚站在那里的人是格林德沃。金发男人大汗淋漓，原本苍白的脸色现在白的惊人，好像刚刚淋了一场暴雨。

“发生了什么？”他大声提问。

“预言。”格林德沃喘着粗气说，“……我看到你……”

胶合板门被粗暴地打开，迪恩率先走进来，接着骤然急停。“你在这里做什么？”

萨姆的目光在闭口不言的格林德沃与满脸怀疑的迪恩之间逡巡，最后他决定替格林德沃回答，“他说他看到一个关于——”

“不关你的事。”格林德沃打断了他，居高临下地俯视着迪恩。他只比迪恩高了一点，但他身上有什么东西让他看起来无畏无惧。萨姆的脊背不寒而栗，他颤抖了一下，抢在迪恩之前转移了话题。

“你们有什么发现吗？”

作出回答的人是查理。她从迪恩身后蹿进来，晃了晃手里的录音笔，“我们和斯科特见了面，他比报纸上描述的还要糟糕。顺便，他家里或者他耳朵里都没有发现灵质。”

“排除受诅咒的物件。”

“银器，圣水都不管用。”迪恩接过话茬，在房间的另一张床上坐下。萨姆看得出他正极力忍受着房间另一个存在感强大的男人。

“不是变形怪，没有被恶魔附身。”

“Here we go.”查理按下录音笔的播放按钮，嘈杂的电流声先响了起来。录音笔中传出迪恩的声音。

「关于失踪的三天你记得什么？多古怪离奇的东西都可以，只要不是哥斯拉，我们都能帮你解决它。」

「Death.」陌生的含糊的男低音。

萨姆因为他的回答绷紧了背肌。他看了一眼迪恩，发现迪恩也在看着他。‘the Death？’萨姆朝他做了个口型，迪恩摇了摇头。

「你是说它要杀你？」

一阵寂静。

查理的声音出现了。「斯科特？」

「Despair.」

「你说‘绝望’是什么意思？」

「Horror！」低沉的絮语逐渐演变成歇斯底里的低吼。「Fear！Death！」斯科特尖叫起来。房门打开的声音。惊慌失措的女声。沉闷的跌撞声。电流声。戛然而止。

“那是什么意思？”萨姆抹了一把脸，录音里的斯科特听起来吓坏了。

迪恩摇了摇头，“我们去找发现斯科特的男孩儿谈了谈，他说斯科特被发现时脸颊下陷仿佛一具骷髅骨。”

“你觉得他在谈死神(reaper)吗？”

“我觉得他看到了哥斯拉。”

萨姆翻了翻眼睛，“或许是厉鬼。”

迪恩的表情点亮了，“我们应该查查看这些人有没有什么共同点。也许他们都和某个人的死亡相关。”

一个小时后。

迪恩把电脑扔到床上，自己仰头栽倒在柔软的床垫上。“好吧，”他说，“唯一的线索，斯科特曾经载着丹赶去医院，也就是切斯特供职的县立医院，但切斯特不是丹的主治医生，他只负责儿科门诊。”

“丹还是劳拉的前男友。”

“什么？”迪恩猛地坐起来。

萨姆把笔记本屏幕转向迪恩，画面是一张已经被删除的对话框照片。“劳拉在一年半前发给好友的照片。她旁边的男人正是丹。”

“他们只交往了三个月就分手了。”查理也找到了相似的内容，“顺便，亨利和丹是小学同学。”

“玛丽·曼德森呢？”迪恩迫切地追问。

查理遗憾地耸了耸肩。

“不管怎么样，丹死在了手术台上，而受害人中至少有四个人都与他相识。谁想去做点salt&burn的活儿了？”迪恩跳下床，预备尽快了结这个案子。

萨姆浇灭了他的好兴致，“丹的尸骸是被火化的。”

“也许丹的前女友保留了什么属于丹的东西。”查理说。

萨姆认同道，“很有可能。”

格林德沃不耐烦地打断了他们的谈话，“如果你们还打算救那个可怜虫斯科特的话，最好现在就出发。”落日已经降下山头，昏沉的房间染上血红的色彩。查理不知为何打了个寒颤。

“好。我和格林德沃去看看斯科特，”萨姆飞快地说，显然任何把迪恩和格林德沃放在一起的念头都愚蠢至极，“查理，你和迪恩去劳拉的……”

“不行。”迪恩粗生粗气地说。

“什么？”

“你连站起来都困难，别以为我会同意你一个人跑去那么危险的地方。”

格林德沃试图说，“他不是一个人。我……”

迪恩甚至没费心分给他一个眼神，“和你在一起更糟糕。”迪恩用不容置喙的语气说，这时候，迪恩仿佛比格林德沃还要高大起来，先前被压迫的气息荡然无存。“萨米，你跟我。查理和格林德沃，你们去劳拉家里。烧毁几个物件没有那么困难，查理能应付得了。”

“嘿！”格林德沃刚想抗议迪恩的忽视，但迪恩已经率先走出门了。萨姆朝格林德沃露出抱歉的笑容，晃晃悠悠地去追他脾气暴躁的哥哥。拥挤的旅店房间霎时空荡下来。格林德沃站在原地，皱着眉头对查理说，“他们一直都这样吗？”

“一直。”查理欣慰地笑说。

不知怎么的，格林德沃从她的笑容中感受到毛骨悚然的意味。


	8. Chapter 8

> British Men of Letters
> 
> <采访记录>
> 
> 受访者：BWZ-999-001
> 
> 采访人：■■■■
> 
> 描述：经过一个多月的测试，■■■■博士终于找到囚禁BWZ-999-001的方法。我们将他单独关押于总部档案室下的地牢里，魔法抑制镣铐正在起作用。这副镣铐被发现于伦敦火车站的某个承重柱旁，目前尚未得知这副镣铐如何发挥作用。

<记录开始，时间：1947年10月29日7:31AM>

> ■■■■：姓名？
> 
> BWZ-999-001：玻西瓦尔。
> 
> ■■■■：先生，全名。
> 
> BWZ-999-001：玻西瓦尔·W·布莱恩。
> 
> ■■■■：你是什么？
> 
> BWZ-999-001：普通人，阁下。
> 
> ■■■■：胡说八道！没有哪个普通人能做到令物体悬浮。你分明是个巫师(witch)！
> 
> BWZ-999-001：我倾向于使用wizard这个词汇。
> 
> ■■■■：你在英国做什么？
> 
> BWZ-999-001：我住在这里，阁下。
> 
> ■■■■：一派胡言！我们标记了整个英国每一个巫师(witch)的……
> 
> BWZ-999-001：[小声插嘴]wizard.
> 
> ■■■■：……的地理位置。我们清楚每一个巫师的一举一动，如若他们胆敢使用恶咒，我们的猎人会第一时间找到他们的定位，将巫师子弹钉进他们的心脏。
> 
> BWZ-999-001：Good for you.
> 
> ■■■■：你躲在哪里？
> 
> BWZ-999-001：我的家乡，先生。那是个神奇的地方。
> 
> ■■■■：你的家乡？
> 
> BWZ-999-001：哦，它位于英格兰和苏格兰的交界处，如果你问这个的话。
> 
> ■■■■：我们会找到它。
> 
> BWZ-999-001：Good luck with that.

<记录结束，时间：1947年10月29日7:47AM>

——————

08.

_2012/科罗拉多/斯科特家中_

“这是个错误。”年轻的声音低语。

“我们是来纠正它的。”另一个低沉的男声说。

“或者犯下又一个愚蠢的错误。”年轻的声音争辩道，“从什么时候起，我们不得不倚靠滥杀无辜来隐藏自己了？”

“你认为留下他生不如死是个更好的主意吗？波尔森，看看他，他在祈求死亡，我们是来帮他解脱的！”

“是啊，通过杀死他——这简直是疯了！”

“也许你想出去透透气，留在这里对你没有任何好处。但你要记得，下次你不能完成任务，就该死地别申请它。”

“我——”

车库大门骤然弹开，迪恩和萨姆端着手枪冲进来，子弹尖锐地刺穿空气，朝身穿黑色罩袍的年轻男人飞驰而去。另一头，伫立在斯科特身边的年长男人飞速挥舞魔杖，银色弹头悬浮在半空，堪堪停在年轻男人面前。魔杖尖下垂，弹头应声落地。虚空中卷起一阵强大的力量，硬生生夺去他们手中的半自动手枪，银亮的枪支砸落，甩出几英尺远，萨姆和迪恩被反作用力推到门上，狠狠摔倒。

年轻些的巫师回头与年长者交换了一个彼此心知肚明的眼神，迪恩认得这种眼神，他常常在恶魔们决心杀死某个人时的眼睛里看到。

他应该带上格林德沃。迪恩恼火地想，这两个人从头到脚都像从哈利波特电影里走出来似的。

“嘿，嘿，”迪恩伸出双手，作出安抚的动作，余光瞟向身旁的萨姆，苍白的大男孩儿因为后脑勺与门板剧烈的撞击暂时昏厥过去。“我知道你们不想杀死他。”迪恩用目光指示了一下斯科特的方向，可怜的中年男人正神情呆滞地坐在轮椅上，对眼前发生的一切无动于衷。

“你对我们一无所知。”年轻男人语气凌厉。

迪恩飞快地笑了一下，“波尔森。是吗？你叫波尔森。”

年轻男人对他的话皱起眉头，手臂紧绷起来。

“别紧张，”迪恩舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，“我知道你们是谁。巫师(wizard)，对吗？你们都是来自，随便哪里，的巫师。你们在这里是因为——”迪恩试探道，“斯科特可能泄露你们的秘密？”他从年轻人的眼神中判断他正中靶心。

“你们不希望麻瓜——也就是我们——知道你们的存在。”迪恩控制着他的口吻，好让他听起来更有说服力。自从格林德沃突兀地闯进他们的生活，迪恩不得不重拾被他遗弃在书角的童年，以防眼下的情况出现。

“但你知道。”年长者威严地降低音调。

迪恩讨好地笑了笑，“是的。我的弟弟——”迪恩歪了歪头示意倒在地上的萨姆，“他也知道。你不能杀了我们，如果我们……”

波尔森打断了他，“谁说我要杀了你们？”

迪恩顿了一下，旋即想起哈利波特中的巫师们如何对待麻瓜。“你需要我们，”他迅速调转话头，转而说道，“你不能‘一忘皆空’我们，一忘皆空，是吧？你们是这么叫它的？”年长者谨慎地点了点头。迪恩继续道，“我们不是唯一知道你们存在的人，呃，麻瓜。如果你对我们一忘皆空，那你们就永远无法得知还有谁知道你们的存在。”

“我不会担心这一点。”年长者不为所动地说，对他的威胁不屑一顾。

波尔森皱起眉头，他仍然警惕地高举魔杖，但他注意力的一部分已经被年长者话语里的暗示牢牢栓住。“这不符合规定，”他说，“我们不应该对麻瓜使用摄神取念，这无异于酷刑折磨。”

“如果他老老实实交代出他的同伙，他本可以避免我们将魔杖伸进他们的脑子里。”年长者露出上位者的冷笑，“但他看起来是个硬汉，你说呢？”最后的疑问是抛给迪恩的。

“我们不会出卖朋友。”

“我知道你不会。”年长者说，“但最终你会的。”

年长者举起魔杖，杖尖亮起刺目的白光，迪恩几乎下意识向萨姆相反的方向躲去，期待这咒语只落在他一个人身上。他感到他的上半身在坠落，本能地闭上眼睛，等待疼痛的到来。

重物跌落的声音，金属叩击声与闷哼声前赴后继，迪恩跌倒，但除了手肘处传来的痛感，他没有其他感受。迪恩睁开一只眼睛，高瘦的身影遮住了他的视线。

“格林德沃？”他惊讶地说。注意到年长者身后侧翻在地的斯科特，轮椅落在不远处，万向轮哗啦啦地疾转着。斯科特紧闭着眼睛，一动不动地倒在地上。“他死了吗？”

“晕倒了。”格林德沃简短地说。

迪恩试图把眼前发生的事拼凑起来，这看起来像是格林德沃发射了一个昏厥咒，而年长者躲过了它，咒语击中了他身后无法移动的斯科特。

至少他用的是昏厥咒。迪恩松了口气。

“你是格林德沃？”房间另一侧的波尔森瞳孔放大，血色迅速褪去，“这不可能，格林德沃早在几十年前就已经——”

“死了？”

“——失踪了。”

“真令人惊讶，”看不到格林德沃的表情，但迪恩还是从他的声音中听出奇特的放松，“我原以为你会用死亡掩盖我失踪的事实，特拉弗斯，像麻瓜中流传的故事里写的那样。”

被叫到名字的年长者绷紧了下巴，他看起来想要把下牙齿咬碎，含糊的声音从牙缝里挤了出来，“格林德沃。”

“人们只在床上那样喊我的名字，”格林德沃发出一声轻蔑的冷笑，“你在这里做什么？”

特拉弗斯没有回答他，设法让自己冷静下来，“你和麻瓜们厮混在一起，真令人大开眼界。”

“让我看看，”格林德沃没有在意他语言中的嘲讽，反而绕过特拉弗斯，走向脸颊深陷双目紧闭的斯科特，在他身边蹲下来，“真奇怪，我居然没有马上想起来。”他用夸张而滑稽的语调说，“他被噬魂怪袭击了，是不是？”

冰冷的月光洒下来，越过洞开的车库门，把空气晕染成冷漠的蓝色。

特拉弗斯脸上的线条变得愈发僵硬。

“噬魂怪？像soul-eater的噬魂怪？”迪恩追问。

格林德沃点了点头，“soul-eater是你们对流亡的噬魂怪的称呼。”

“我以为它们都被拴在阿兹卡班。”

“通常情况下？没错。”格林德沃站起来，“这就要问问特拉弗斯了。被拴在英国的噬魂怪怎么会跑到美国来？”

“不关你的事。”特拉弗斯漠然道。

迪恩迫不及待地问，“切斯特，亨利，玛丽，劳拉，他们都被噬魂怪吞噬了灵魂？”

“远不止如此，噬魂怪不但以灵魂为食，更多时候喜欢玩弄他们的猎物，吸食他们快乐的记忆，只留下你心中最邪恶，阴暗，绝望的部分。”格林德沃慢条斯理地说，“直到你变得像它们一样。”

“要怎么恢复？”

“恢复？”回答迪恩的却是特拉弗斯，“你难道不认为如果我们有办法恢复，就不会选择杀死他们了吗？”他的声音阴冷，低沉，仿佛正经历着痛苦，“没有人能恢复他们，麻瓜。杀了他是对他的仁慈。”

迪恩把目光投向格林德沃。男人摇了摇头。

“如果你要——”迪恩咬牙切齿地爬起来。他不知道如何扭转局面，不知道如何阻止巫师，也不知道即使他成功了，留给斯科特的会是什么，但无论如何，以仁慈为借口的杀戮都不在迪恩能够容忍的清单中。比迪恩更快的是波尔森，沉默地消匿于对话中的年轻男孩儿恍惚清醒过来，他先一步朝迪恩发射了石化咒，格林德沃的咒语打碎了它，与此同时，在格林德沃插手波尔森与迪恩的缠斗时，特拉弗斯的杖尖已经亮起绿光。迪恩听到只有在电影里才见到过的咒语，“阿瓦达——”特拉弗斯的声音在继续，格林德沃的咒语将他击飞出去，但绿光已经飞离魔杖，狠狠地击中了躺在地上的斯科特。

死亡无声无息。

迪恩冲到斯科特身边，食指和中指并拢试探脖颈的脉搏。等他回过神来，车库里只剩下昏厥中的萨姆，格林德沃，他和面前逐渐发冷的尸体。


End file.
